Storypedia:Be Ton werker
|} Homepage __TOC__ --wehem 12:11, 1. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Ein Handzettel [[Bild:Be-Ton-werker_Plakat_03.JPEG.jpg|thumb|center|500px|'be#Ton#werker · „Feuer' Fetzen“]] Nachlese 2007, 01. März - Cafe Sternenstaub, Das war wieder ein schwieriger Anfang: Frisches weibliches Publikum wurde zunächst erfolgreich vertrieben - "die lenken ja eh nur ab" - und dann waren auf einmal herzzerreißende Liebesgedichte zu hören, von einem jungen Hühnen, dessen echter TrennungsSchmerz sich nun im Frühling ausweinen muß. Wie blind und taub können Frauen sein? Wo suchen sie ihr Glück? Our MennOh - nicht nur die politische Welt kann so ungerecht sein... 2007, 20. Februar - Cafe Canto, eigentlich Alles wie immer: interessante Literatur, spannende Musik, die LyrikQueen Stine Klang in einem wunderschönem Kleid und äh, wieder einmal genügend freie Plätze! Nebenbei wurde "Die Zweite" verteilt. 2007, 01. Februar - Cafe Sternenstaub, ups, da war etwas schiefgegangen. Irgendjemand hatte die be#Ton#werker vergessen und zeitgleich den Musikern von "Cafe Central" die Bühne versprochen. Letztendlich war aber Alles kein Problem: die Literaten und Uli Schweizer von "12 V" waren pünktlich 22.00 Uhr mit ihrem Programm durch und anschließend übernahm Manuel Miethe mit seinen Musikerinnen die weitere musikalische Gestaltung des Abends. 2007, 16. Januar - Cafe Canto, es werden mehr! Auch wenn dies nicht zu erwarten war: Es wird gekuschelt! Ja,- gut - im übertragenen (platonischen) Sinne. Es wurden einzigartig intimste Bekenntnisse vorgetragen. Wer in der Lage ist, sich vorzustellen, Hermann Hesse hätte als ein unbekanntes Nichts in unbedeutenden Zirkeln den Mut und die Leidenschaft entwickelt, seine einsamsten Gedanken zu veröffentlichen, der wird bei den be#Ton#werkern erleben, wie nah Erfolg=Aufmerksamkeit und Gnadenlosigkeit im Umgang mit der Autorenseele beieinander liegen. Detlef Arnoldt jedenfalls, der ganz ehrlich und mit dichterlicher Brillanz die Frage nach der eigenen Identität thematisierte (und dies ist eine Frage, die doch jeden denkenden Mensch sensibel berührt), wurde am Ende noch von unser berlinischen (='es geht noch böser') +be#Ton#werker+mutter Stine Klang um 1 oder 2 EUR 'angehauen', obwohl diese 'Ehre' nun wirklich nur den seltenen Zuhörern vorbehalten ist. Naja, wenn es um das Wohl der BuchstabenSippe geht, dürfen gerade die Stärksten nicht passen... 2007, 04. Januar - Cafe Sternenstaub, es herrschte Stimmung in der Bude! Wolfgang Endlers literarische NichtjederMannFigur 'Kalle' führte einen inneren Dialog mit seinem Computer. Oder umgekehrt, die Stimme des Computers in form einer 'weiblichen blauen Schrift' (gesprochen von Dave Cásár) sorgte für viel Unterhaltung - nicht nur in 'Kalles' Welt. Götz Forstreuters literarische Vorträge führten uns wieder an die Grenzen der Absurdität (nach langer Flucht ähnelt der lächerlich-schutzsuchende Blick in die Wirklichkeit nur noch der Sicht in einen unüberwindbaren Abgrund - da bleibt nur noch befreiendes Lachen übrig...;-) Auch an diesem Abend nutzten neue Autoren und Gäste die 'Offene Bühne'. Die Lesung am 19. Dez. 06 im Cafe Canto, bot abwechslungsreiche musikalische Darbietungen. Eine Delegation (ein Duo) der KonzeptionsRockBand "12 Volt" schnurpste nicht gerade schneckenhaft an Gitarrendrähten herum. Und dann kam noch "Die mystische Stimme aus Tunesien CHIHA & Band" in den ohnehin orientalisch eingerichteten Keller. Spontanität und Vielfalt oder anders gesagt: Die Anlockung des Zufall durch das erfolgreiche Verstecken jeglicher Konzeption - vielleicht macht gerade das den Charme der be#Ton#werkerabende aus. Die Lesung am 7. Dez. 06 im Cafe Sternenstaub, die Wortfabrik expandiert trotz noch etwas mangelnder 'Nachfrage' - hier wird niemand entlassen! Die Frage nach dem 'Geheimnis des Erfolgs' gewinnt offensichtlich an Bedeutungslosigkeit (schöner Satz - gelle?). Die be#Ton#werker CD, "Die Erste" ist fertig (gebrannt) und wird so nach und nach an Freunde verteilt, die Autoren können aber die Texte (tracks) jederzeit wegen Qualitätsmängel etwa beim Schnitt oder der Zensur zurückziehen, dis is der Vorteil der Nichtpresse. Vielleicht wird ja doch noch jeder Leser/Hörer irgendwann durch die be#Ton#werker berühmt - aber was ist schon Ruhm, wenn doch ein anregendes, kritisches Gespräch unter Menschen viel aufregender ist. Die Lesung am 21. Nov. 06 im Cafe Canto, :-) irgendwie schienen die Autoren durch irgendetwas oder irgendjemand inspiriert zu werden. Sollten Götter und Geister in metaphysischen Welten doch noch Hoffnung geschöpft haben, duch Dichtung sicht- bzw. begreifbar gemacht zu werden? Die Lesung am 2. Nov. 06 im Cafe Sternenstaub, verlief in ruhiger Atmosphäre (obwohl im Publikum Frauen gesehen wurden). Die be#Ton#werker konnten mindestens 3 neue Autoren begrüßen - es wurden Komplimente ausgesprochen. klar: Wer bissige Texte aus'm HalsBauchMaul röhrt/hächelt/zischelt/krächszt, der braucht die Mitmenschen nicht zusätzlich von Oben herab zu quälen. Die Lesung am 17. Okt. 06, im Cafe Canto, schaffte es, den ZuhörerMinusRekord vom 19. September noch einmal zu halbieren. Unser einziger Gast (der trotz Grippe gekommen war) mußte sich anhören, wie nicht verzweifeln wollende be#Ton#werker sich gegenseitig bessere Zeiten andichteten. Wer weiß, ob Schiller oder Heine unter diesen Bedingungen weiter geschrieben hätten - wir tun es! Wir nehmen uns das Recht heraus, noch einiges Schrullige, Falsche und bedauernswert Lächerliche zu präsentieren - kann ja nicht jeder so ein waschechter Held sein, wie der Bundeskanzler a.D.(der eigentlich nur aus Mitleid nicht in den A. zu treten bekommt). Als Ausgleich für dessen Memmoharien soll an dieser Stelle des Ärgers etwas Werbung dafür gemacht werden - wer Werbung von uns braucht, der bekommt auch welche - dafür sind wir Dichter da! - Gelle? An dieser Stelle noch 1 Text aus der Zeit, da sich die politische Ehre Ära des Gerhard Schröder dem Ende zuneigte: "Du darfst Töten (Michael Haufe - 07/2005) Es wurde Dir zwar aberzogen, aber: Du darfst töten! Natürlich hättest Du damals Hitler nicht töten dürfen. Wäre es Dir aber gelungen, wärst Du heute vielleicht ein Held. Warum nur ‚vielleicht’ ? Stell Dir vor, das Attentat wäre gelungen – die Welt sähe heute möglicherweise ganz anders aus. Die Regierung sagt: ‚Viel, viel schlimmer als jetzt’, natürlich!, ‚So schlecht geht es uns doch gar nicht.’ Und was ist mit diesem LügenPaschaKanzler, der der Millionen in die Armut trieb? Sind wir Helden – weil wir ihn leben lassen?" Übrigens, ein nicht unbedeutender Journalist, der auf das Flüßchen von Schröders Heimatstadt Hannover anspielte, flüsterte mir schon vor dessen erster Kanzlerschaft(98) verschmidtzt grinsend zu: "Laßt Schröder an der Leine!" Die Lesung am 7. Okt.06, in der Gaststätte der Kleingartenanlage "Bornholm I", am ehemaligen Nationalfeiertag der DDR, führte zum Eklat. Dem Verfasser dieser Zeilen wurde berichtet, erst hätten sich im angetrunkenen Puplicum (traditionelles Weinfest) zwo Parteien gebildet: Einige Kleingärtner plädierten für den Abruch der Lesung (bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt soll die Wirtin (= sicherlich die Frau des Wirts) sehr freundlich gewesen sein); Andere (wenige) sollen sich für ein "dafür" ausgesprochen haben. Nachdem einer der Winzer den Dichtern eine Flasche Sekt spendierte, neigte sich kurzzeitig die Stimmung zugunsten der Be- sponn- sehr -ten. Dies hielt aber nicht lange vor. Und als schließlich der schöne (aber für Kleingärtner wohl mit zu exotischer Frisur versehene) Dave Czasar eigentliche Star der be#Ton#werker (und eigentlich sind alle in der exzentrischen Küntlergruppe Sterne und Himmel zugleich) zu seinem Beitrag anhob, bzw. dieser anscheinend schon über die 2. Minute hinausgegangen war, verwies man kurzerhand alle Dichter, samt der zarten Lyrikerin Stine Klang, aus dem Lokal. Immerhin wurden ca 15,- EUR Beute (aus'm vorher kreisenden Hut) weggetragen. Kurze Zeit später wurden die be#Ton#werker im "Blaumilchkanal" gesehen, offensichtlich verschrieben sie sich gegenseitig einige Tropfen diverser Medicin. Die Lesung am 5. Okt. 06 im Cafe Sternensstaub, entfiel (hier) unangekündigt - sorry! Die Lesung am 19. Sep. 06 im Cafe Canto, wiedermal hatten uns nicht mehr als 2 Zuhörer (01 Päärchen) gefunden. Also 3 Autoren für 1 Hörer = beinnahe biblische Verhältnisse. Dies ist sicher für die Minderheit nicht leicht zu vekraften - zumal sich die Lesenden noch gegenseitig ins Wort fallen... Archiv Geschichte der be Ton werker [[Bild:Be Ton werker Plakat 02.jpg|thumb|center|500px|''be'' Ton werker · „Kunst im Keller“]] [[Bild:Be Ton werker Plakat 01.jpg|thumb|center|500px|''be'' Ton werker · „Text trifft Kneipe trifft Kunst“]]